


cwtch

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [84]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 01 Season 02: Fantasy High Sophomore Year (Dimension 20), Gen, Love, Other, Polyamory, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: for the prompts "is that my shirt?" and "you are my home"
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Adaine Abernant/Kristen Applebees/Figueroth Faeth/Riz Gukgak/Fabian Seacaster/Gorgug Thistlespring, Figueroth Faeth/Riz Gukgak
Series: dimension 20 [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	cwtch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grasslandgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grasslandgirl/gifts).



> Cwtch. Welsh / v./n. / kʊtʃ / kutch. As verb: to hug/cuddle (transitive); to get cosy (intransitive). As noun: a hug/cuddle; a sanctuary; a safe, welcoming place  
> (from tim lomas' lexicography of untranslatable words related to wellbeing)

**i.**

“Are you wearing my _shirt?_ ” Fabian says, and if his voice rises to something resembling a shriek on that last word, well, Adaine is wearing one of his _silk shirts_ (and never mind that most of his shirts are silk) while _baking_ and he can see _flour on the sleeves_ and “the apron is _right there_ , Adaine!”

He points to Jawbone's _kiss the cook_ apron hanging on a hook a few feet away, and Adaine shrugs.

“You left it on one of the dining room chairs and it’s big enough to be an apron on me anyway, so...”

Fabian splutters. “ _My shirt is not an apron!_ ”

Adaine rolls her eyes and sticks the whisk into the bowl to turn around fully and face him.

“Fine, if you’re so attached to this shirt, you can have it back,” she says, and Fabian closes his mouth. A faint blush rises on his cheeks and he mumbles, “I mean... you can wear it. If you want. _It-looks-good-on-you_.”

Adaine stares at him, surprised. a blush spreads across her face as her hands lower, and she turns back to her bowl and starts whisking, but says loud enough for Fabian to hear,

“Maybe I wore it instead of the apron because it smells like you.”

He grins, and opens his mouth, but she cuts him off.

“If you’re in the kitchen, either start helping or leave.”

He sighs dramatically, but grabs Jawbone’s apron, and walks up to the counter.

**ii.**

" _Riz! I need your help!_ ”

He sprints up the stairs and into Fig’s room in record time, to find that she isn’t in the middle of being kidnapped or murdered, but-

“Are you wearing my shirt?”

Fig looks up from where she’s fiddling with some buttons, and rolls her eyes.

“Obviously I’m wearing one of your _vests_. Where’s that detective insight, huh? Anyway, how do you work these buttons? I don’t have tiny goblin hands.”

“The only reason you can even fit in that is because you’re nearly as small as me,” Riz says, walking over to help.

It’s one of his fancy vests, too, that has spent more time in the back of his closest gathering dust than actually being worn. It was an attempt by his mom to compromise on his insistence on formalwear at all times with her insistence that he wear fun, colorful things _sometimes_.

It’s a pale green, almost white, with bright yellow embroidery all over. It clashes with Fig’s whole vibe atrociously, which is undoubtedly why she chose it.

“Is this... a thing we do now? You stealing my clothes?” he asks, after he makes quick work of closing the buttons.

Fig, shockingly, doesn’t laugh, but she does avoid his eyes.

“It’s. Uh. Kind of a, a me thing? I just, um,” she trails off, and Riz takes in the rest of her outfit. A shimmery long sleeved shirt that’s definitely from Fabian’s closet. Loose sweatpants that are rolled up to her knees that are sized for a half orc. A pair of Kristen’s rainbow tie-dye socks, and a necklace he recognizes from Adaine’s very limited collection.

“Oh,” he says, “I have some other vests that might fit you better.”

Fig grins, and she announces they’re going to _borrow_ the hangvan, since Gorgug is here hanging out with Ragh, and Riz points out that technically, neither of them have a driver’s license, and also he didn't intend for them to go raid his closet _right now_ , but by that point they’re already halfway through the house, and Fig points out that he has his learner’s permit and Zaphriel is a thousand year old angel which _has_ to count as an adult.


End file.
